dearestherfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Paul
Plot I was wondering if anybody who has played the 2012 edition of Dear Esther would know of any objects or themes that appear in the 2012 edition that don't appear in the 2008 version. I was also wondering, does his car appears in the motorway scene? The Hanged Man - Spirit of a grave robber (talk) 07:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Paul: was he drunk? I am pretty sure Paul was drunk. The narrator mentions something that could be a hint: "For the syphilis, a drunk driver smashing his insides into a pulp as he stumbled these paths, I can only offer my empathy. We are all victims of our age. My disease is the internal combustion engine and the cheap fermentation of yeast." engine -> referring to the car crash fermentation of yeast -> could be a hint at an alcolholic beverage At some point, the narrator says Paul was "travelling back from a sales conference in Exeter...stopped for farewell drinks...but had kept a careful eye on his intake." This contradicts with him saying "he was not drunk Esther, he was not drunk at all." , but I think the engine/yeast hint should not be ingored. 16:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! Welcome to the talk pages, it's nice to finally see somebody pass by in this long time :) As for Paul, it is very clear that alcohol plays a big deal in the car crash, and it is at least confirmed that he had a drunk addiction. However, as you mention, in the script players are being confused by the fact that the Narrator (which could be Paul all along) tells in each of his dialogues while climbing the cliff to the beacon that he was not drunk at all. It could easily be interpreted in 2 ways: *Paul was drunk and caused the car accident. It is often said that the Narrator, just like switching radio stations, is being delirious at the end of the story and is confusing things, possibly even denying the fact that he was drunk to redeem himself from something that unevitably happened. *Paul was not drunk, as he was carefully keeping an eye on his intake. Instead, the Narrator is mentioning more conclusive elements near the end of the story. Personally I'm half a fan on this theory, as I don't believe it really conludes anything, but at least I do believe he was not drunk. :Alcohol, however, could have had an impact on 'his' overall health, which is also problematic, since he often mentions to have problems with Kidney Stones. It is believed that either the Narrator and/or Donelley have (had) Kidney Stones, and other problems, which could come from that. In any event, it's very unclear what EXACT place the alcoholic status has in the story, but it sure had some impact on the accident. :It is good to realise that the story was ment to confuse you, it's intentionally written this way. There's no way to pinpoint the exact series of events, so it's up to you to believe whether or not he was drunk :). : My personal interpretation is that Esther Donnelly and Paul Jakobson are the only 2 persons actually involved with the story, with Esther being a relative of Donnelly and Paul from Jakobson, with the 2 surnames being elements of both's past. The narrator instead is alive and well, and we play Esther from her hospital bed, still being in Coma. Paul is basically trying to talk to Esther and bring her back, hence the very, very end where he says 'Come Back', even after the hearth monitor beeping. It has very good storywriting, so a last time, I have to say my story is not necessarily canon. It is for me, but it should or can't even be for someone else who may have seen other dialogues (though I have read all of them, multiple times) :On a different note, it could be very handy for you to sign up/login and sign comments from your actual account, it would be easier to communicate and would help to build a community in which we all can talk about Dear Esther :) -- 15:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC)